deleted scenes from it all get better in time
by Storiesinmymind12
Summary: scenes/chapters that were cut from it all get better in time story i wrote . there are not order the chapters are basically a series of one shots outfits can be found on my polyvore page my username is ae-04
1. concert

(Damon walks out onto stage in his signature Bottega Veneta leather jacket with a white t-shirt under the jacket he is also wearing black straight leg jeans and his new Alexander McQueen black Lace-Up Boots which were a gift from Emily for having a sold out crowd at his show)

Hello Radio City Music Hall I'm Damon Young thank you for coming out tonight it is a sold out show. For a few of the songs tonight I have a special guest you may know her as Lea Benson from the Broadway show Still got tonight on stage she is also known to me as my girlfriend the talented Emily Kmetko.

The first song I will be singing is from my first every album I hope you enjoy it

"Where were you when everything was falling apart?  
>All my days were spent by the telephone it never rang<br>and all I needed was a call that never came  
>to the corner of 1st and Amistad<p>

Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me  
>Lying on the floor surrounded, surrounded<br>Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you?  
>Just a little late, you found me, you found me<p>

But in the end everyone ends up alone  
>Losing her, the only one who's ever known<br>Who I am, who I'm not and who I wanna be  
>No way to know how long she will be next to me"<p>

**(You found me- the fray) **

(For the next song Emily walks out onto stage wearing a Versace Leather biker jacket under the jacket she is wearing a white Sophia Kokosalaki's embroidered cotton-tulle dress for shoes she was wearing Jimmy Choo black suede sandals and a silver Alexander McQueen crystal skull bracelet which was a gift from Damon )

They start singing the second song

"Highway run into the midnight sun  
>Wheels go 'round and 'round, you're on my mind<br>Restless hearts sleep alone tonight  
>Sendin' all my love along the wire<p>

They say that the road Ain't no place to start a family  
>Right down the line it's been you and me<br>And lovin' a music man Ain't always what it's supposed to be  
>Oh, girl you stand by me, I'm forever yours, faithfully<p>

Circus life under the big top world  
>we all need the clowns to make us smile<br>through space and time, always another show  
>wondering where I am lost without you"<p>

**(Faithfully- journey) **

After the song Damon says give it up for Emily Kmetko she will be back soon to help me with two other songs

The next song I am going to sing is a special song to me I wrote this song to get Emily back

"If you ask me how I'm doin I would say I'm doin just fine  
>I would lie and say that you're not on my mind<br>but I go out and I sit down at a table set for two  
>and finally I'm forced to face the truth.<br>No matter what I say, I'm not over you

And if I had the chance to renew  
>You know there isn't a thing I wouldn't do<br>I could get back on the right track  
>But only if you'd be convinced<br>So until then

If you ask me how I'm doin I would say I'm doin just fine  
>I would lie and say that you're not on my mind<br>But I go out and I sit down at a table set for two  
>and finally I'm forced to face the truth<br>No matter what I say, I'm not over you  
>Not over you"<p>

**(Not over you – Gavin Degraw) **

(After the song Damon looked at the right wing of the stage and see Emily wiping tears from her eyes he mouths to her an I love you she in return says I love you to him as well)

This is my last solo song the other two songs will be duets with Emily

"I've been waiting for my dreams  
>To turn into something I could believe in<br>And looking for that magic rainbow  
>On the horizon, I couldn't see it<p>

Until I let go, gave in to love  
>Watched all the bitterness burn<br>Now I'm coming alive, body and soul  
>Feeling my world start to turn<p>

And I'll taste every moment and live it out loud  
>I know this is the time, this is the time to be<br>More than a name or a face in the crowd  
>I know this is the time, this is the time of my life<br>The time of my life"

**(time of my life- David cook) **

Please welcome Emily back on stage Damon said into the microphone

The next song we are going to sing is Emily and my favorite song so we would like to perform it for all of you

"So maybe it's true  
>That I can't live without you<br>And maybe two is better than one

But there's so much time  
>To figure out the rest of my life<br>And you've already got me coming undone  
>And I'm thinking two is better than one<p>

I remember every look upon your face  
>The way you roll your eyes, the way you taste<br>You make it hard for breathing

'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away  
>I think of you and everything's okay<br>I'm finally now believing"

**(Two Is Better Than One by boys like girls featuring Taylor Swift) **

Damon says for our final and encore song we choice a song we have been working on for my new album which is going to be a duet album

"Deep in my soul, I've been so lonely  
>All of my hopes, fading away<br>I've longed for love, like everyone else does  
>I know I'll keep searching, even after today<br>So there it is girl, I've said it all now  
>And here we are babe, what do you say?<br>We've got tonight, who needs tomorrow?  
>We've got tonight babe<br>Why don't you stay?

I know it's late, I know you're weary  
>I know your plans don't include me<br>Still here we are, both of us lonely  
>Both of us lonely<p>

We've got tonight, who needs tomorrow?  
>Let's make it last, let's find a way<br>Turn out the light, come take my hand now  
>We've got tonight babe<br>Why don't you stay?

**(we've got tonight – Bob Seger )**

After the final song Damon say thank you for being a great audience my new duet album will be out in a couple of weeks I would like to thank my wonderful band and backup singers my manager and of course my special guest Emily Kmetko . hope you had a great tonight. Damon grabs Emily's hand and they wave to the crowd before walk off the stage into the right wing of it.

**Damon's outfit **

** www. mrporter product/396747 (shoes)**

** www. mrporter product/373166 (jacket) **

** www. mrporter product/410095 (t-shirt)**

** www. mrporter product/360604 (jeans)**

**Emily's Outfit **

** www. net-a-porter product/401451 (shoes)**

** www. net-a-porter product/407970 (bracelet) **

** www. net-a-porter product/415158 (dress)**

** www. net-a-porter product/399750 (jacket) **


	2. Emily's birthday dinner

After Emily and Damon got engaged on the bow bridge in central park. They were going to the 21 club which they rented out for Emily's birthday dinner they arrived first so they could meet there families ,friends and Emily's cast mates some who flew in from Colorado ,Las Vegas and Los Angeles . After they got to the 21 club Emily received a text message from her mother Chloe saying she was is going to be late because she need to pick something up before coming. The first people to arrive to the party were Brian Kmetko who was Emily's brother he arrived with some of Damon's former band mates from the shelter pups the next to arrive were Damon's family which included his stepfather Walter, his mother Vivienne, his uncle Kenneth and his aunt Blair the next to arrive were Emily's aunt and Uncle who brought Emily and Damon's baby Isabella with them. Thirty minutes later after the guests arrived Emily was holding Isabella when saw her mother Chloe arrive and Emily and Bella went to greet her after Chloe hugged her and Bella Chloe told Emily she has a surprise for her she opened the door and Emily's best friend and former gymnastic team mate and Isabella's godmother Payson Keeler walked into the restaurant Chloe told Emily she was at the airport picking Payson up that why she sent the text message to her. Payson went over to Emily and hugged her and kiss Isabella on the forehead and told her do you like your surprise Emily replied with a yes and how shocked she was to see her. After the last guests arrived they started eating dinner. Mid meal Damon stood up and cleared his throat when he did that everyone starting looking at him He said Emily and I have an announcement after he said that Emily stood up next to him he said earlier this evening Emily and I were at central park at the bow bridge while we were there I ask Emily to marry me and she accepted my proposal we are engaged after he said that there was a round of applause and congratulations were said. After they finished their dinner Emily opened some gift which included from her mother and brother a disc pendant necklace that had Emily, Damon and Isabella's birthstones one it, from Damon's family a gift certificate for a couple's massage and a pair of earring and Payson got her a Vera Bradley diaper bag and a small terrarium for her windowsill just to name a few gifts she received. After the party was over everyone said there goodbye and either went home or hotels to get some sleep.


	3. Tony awards

Intro: Hi I'm Allison Stevens I'm here with my co-host Bryan Watercress and welcome to E news coverage of the 2013 tony awards and red carpet pre-show live at the Hammerstein ballroom in New York.

Hello I'm Bryan Watercress on the red carpet my first guests tonight at the E news booth are Emily Kmetko and her boyfriend Damon Young. Emily is nominated tonight for best actress in a musical for her role as Lea Benson in still got tonight on stage which is also nominated for best musical, best director and best original song for stand.

**Interview**

**Bryan Watercress: **Welcome to the tony award

**Emily: **thank you we are happy to be here this is my first time here and my first nomination

**Bryan Watercress: **I would never have guess that by the way you guys are dressed Emily you look stunning in yellow and Damon looks hansom in navy .who designed your outfits?

**Emily: **I am the new spoke model for Marchesa so the dress is Marchesa, the shoes are jimmy choos , the clutch is also Marchesa and the jewelry is the skull bracelet is a gift from Damon and the stud earrings are Kenneth Jay Lane.

**Damon: **the tuxedo and tie are from Valentino ,the tuxedo shirt and shoes are from Lanvin and the watch is from Uniform Wares.

**Bryan Watercress: **both amazing hope you both have an amazing time tonight

**Damon and Emily : **thank you

**Awards**

Ladies and gentleman please welcome your hosts for tonight's awards Lea Michele and Melissa Benoist

**Lea Michele: **Hello everyone welcome to the 2013 tony awards

**Melissa Benoist: **the first presenters of the night are Jonathan Groff and Taylor Swift they will be presenting the award for best musical

(Lea and Melissa leave the stage and Jonathan Groff and Taylor Swift come onto the stage)

**Taylor Swift: **the nominees for best musical are…

Still got tonight on stage

Wicked

The lion king

Spring awaking

Chicago

**Jonathan Groff: **and the tony goes to…. Spring awaking

The next presenters are Kristen Stewart and Jennifer Lawrence they will be presenting the award for best actress in a musical

**Kristen Stewart: **the nominees for best actress in a musical are…

Emily Kmetko for still got tonight on stage

Idina Menzel for Wicked

Ashlee Simpson for Chicago

Freida Pinto for will our marriage last

Lucy Hale for vulnerability

**Jennifer Lawrence:** and the tony goes to…. Emily Kmetko for still got tonight on stage

Emily gets on stage after hugging Damon her acceptance speech went like this "Wow first I want to thank the voters. This is my first Broadway show I want to thank the cast, the orchestra and the director my uncle Robert Kmetko for writing this wonderful show they all played a vital role in getting me here. The last two I have to thank are two very important people my boyfriend Damon and our baby girl Isabella I love you both and coming home to both of you after all the tough rehearsals or long show days is the best way to calm down and feel loved after a rough day . It meant so much to me to tell this story through singing thank you again" (after her speech she was escorted off stage)

The next presenters are Meryl Streep and Corbin Bleu they will be presenting the award for best director

**Corbin Bleu: **the nominees for best director are…

Robert Kmetko for still got tonight on stage

Melissa Pruitt for will our marriage last

Katharine Austin for vulnerability

Derek Hough for dancer confessions

Julianne Hough for outside the ballroom

**Meryl Streep:** and the tony goes to…. Robert Kmetko for still got tonight on stage

Robert's speech " Thank you first I want to thank the voters the next people I want to thank are the cast, crew and the orchestra for making this show come alive not just notes on papers and a script and sheet music. The last person I have to thank is my beautiful wife Elizabeth for giving me the strength to keep writing all these musicals and helping me with some insane ideas for shows if it weren't for musicals I might have not met you."

The final award of the night is being presented by Nastia Liukin and Evan Lysacek they will be presenting best original song

**Nastia Liukin:** the nominees for original song are….

Stand for still got tonight on stage

Dance with me tonight for outside the ballroom

Art of war for dancer confessions

Another one for vulnerability

Dance again for dancer confessions

**Evan Lysacek: **and the tony goes to…. Dance with me tonight for outside the ballroom accepting the award is the director Julianne Hough

Lea Michele and Melissa Benoist walk back on stage

**Lea Michele: **we hope everyone had a great award night Congrads to all the winner.

**Melissa Benoist: **next year's tony award are going to be hosted by Lea Michele and Jonathan Groff it going to be held in the same location


	4. Pre-story

**Note: ****This chapter happened before the original story. In the interview that Damon and Emily had in my story they talk a little about what going to happen in this chapter. Emily was 7 weeks pregnant at the time this story takes place with Isabella. **

A few Days after Emily arrived in Las Vegas after leaving Boulder. Her godmother Sophia was out running errands like grocery shopping and a dentist appointment. Emily was at Sophia's home alone in the basement doing laundry when all of a sudden she heard the doorbell ring. She went up the stair from the basement to answer the door before opening she looked through the peep hole and couldn't believe her eyes what she saw was Damon standing there. She finally opened the door and ushered Damon into the living room after looking through the peep hole for two minutes.

(Once they got to the living room Emily went to sit on the couch and Damon sat across from her in a club chair the coffee table separated them after a couple minutes of silence Damon decide to speak)

**Damon: **Emily did you honestly think I would never find out about you leaving and being pregnant with my baby. I had to find out from other people besides you.

**Emily: **After I heard you kissed Kaylie I didn't think you were interested in me anymore that if I left you would be free to date Kaylie.

**Damon: **If I had known you were having my baby I would not kissed Kaylie which was an accident we got caught up in the moment when we were singing.

**Emily: **I tried to tell you about the pregnancy when I came to your apartment that day but you didn't want to listen you just told me to leave and closed the door on me (Emily starts crying after saying this)

Damon felt like he was socked in the stomach after what Emily said he couldn't speak or breathe in his head all he saw over and over again was him closing the door on Emily and telling her to leave.

**Damon:** I'm so sorry Emily If I could do that over again I would have let you talked so we wouldn't be arguing like this now but I didn't know Emily

**Emily: **I know you didn't know and after that you refused to talk to me or answer my phone calls. I realized then you moved onto Kaylie and I was no longer someone you didn't want anymore. I couldn't pretend I was ok anymore with everything in my life so I packed up my stuff left a note for my mom and came here to get away from all of it to a place where people didn't know me where I could start a new life with my …our baby.

**Damon:** How could you say that Emily that I didn't want you anymore the day I found out you were pregnant from our friend Carlos from the pizza shack after he told me you were pregnant and not in boulder anymore I later went to your mother's apartment where she confirmed it I went up to the mountains and got drunk I went back to my apartment and could not sleep all night I kept hearing is that Emily is pregnant with your baby and is no longer in boulder. I hate myself for hurting you for making you think you were nothing to me I am also sorry making you think leaving boulder was just to set me free so I could date other girls. Do you know the crazy thing about all of this mess I created which I am sorry I hurt you in the process is I realized that I love you and you are the only girl for me and I want to spend the rest of my life with you and loving you until I died.

(Emily body shook with tears after what Damon just said to her. While she was crying Damon got up from the chair and moved over to the couch where Emily was sitting and turned her around so she could look into his eyes to see the truth in them)

**Emily:** (still crying) Damon, I…

**Damon :**( cutting Emily off) do you still love me Emily? I understand after all the things that have went on if you don't love me anymore but I need to hear it from you if you do or not.

**Emily:** (got up to look out the window facing away from Damon) I would love to tell you that I don't love you anymore (she turns around looking at Damon) but the truth is Damon I never stopped loving you even after I moved here to set you free.

**Damon: **(Damon got up took a deep breath in and went over to Emily putting his arms around her waist) If you still loved me after all of this what was with the argument we just had.

**Emily: **(Emily put her arms around Damon's neck) because there was a lot of stuff we had to work out and say. We never said this stuff because we are both hard headed and stubborn.

(After Emily said this Damon bent his head down and kissed Emily on the lips after staying like that for a while they broke apart Damon took his left hand and put it on Emily's stomach Emily put her hand on top of his Damon took his other hand and put it on Emily's face and told her she is going to be an amazing and wonderful mother Emily told Damon that she can't wait to see him as a father and he was going to be a great father . they sat back down on the couch not before Emily got an envelope out of her purse that was sitting on the coffee table and handed it to Damon he opened it and there were the first ultrasound photos of their baby that when Damon started to cry for the first time looking at these photo made it real. Emily sat back down on the couch and hugged Damon when she realized he was crying. Damon pulled Emily into his lap and stay in this position for a while before Emily wiped the tears from Damon's cheeks after that they starting talking about future plans and the baby)


	5. two for one part 1

**Note:**** this happens five years later Isabella is now 5 and a half years old**

Damon came home from the studio to find Emily sitting on the couch holding something in her hands crying. Damon puts down his messager bag and guitar case and walks over to Emily he sits down on the couch and hugs her as she continues to cry after three minutes she stops crying. Emily turns around to face Damon and says to him you know I have not been feeling well lately I went to the doctor today and she said… (Tears start coming down her face again)

**Damon: **What did she say is it curable?

**Emily: **I'm not sick Damon I am seven weeks pregnant with twins (Emily hand Damon the ultrasounds photos)

(Damon looks at the photos for five minutes before looking back at Emily with tears in his eyes)

**Emily: **please say something. If you don't want them I will leave but I am going to keep them.

**Damon: **No, I want them as well. I'm just in a little shock right now but I want them. But why were you crying?

**Emily: **I was thinking about when I was seven weeks pregnant with Isabella and all that drama about me leaving and not telling you.

**Damon: **It is different this time we are married and you told me you were pregnant and I didn't have to go to a different state to find you.

**Emily: **I'm glad it is different this time (Emily leans in and gives Damon a kiss) I was waiting to tell you before I told Isabella so we could tell her together she is going to be a big sister.

**Damon: **can we tell her now (after Emily says yes Damon calls for Isabella to come into the living room after she is there she sits between them) Isabella we have something to tell you.

**Isabella: **what is it daddy?

**Damon: **You are going to be a big sister in a couple of months.

**Isabella: **(looking at her mother and father) I am going to be a big sister I am so happy I had a dream about big a big sister last night (Isabella hugs Emily and Damon before going back up stairs.

Later that night when Emily was getting ready to take her shower she took off her sweater so she was only in a tank top and yoga pants she turns to the side and looks at her stomach in the mirror she sees a little bump starting she could not believe there were two little lives in there .Damon opens the bathroom door quickly and see Emily looking at her stomach he comes behind her and puts his left hand on her little baby bump Emily puts her hand over his hand and both looked in the mirror together.


	6. two for one part 2

Emily was now almost 4 months pregnant. She and Damon were on the way to her OBGYN appointment to find out the sex of their twins. They got to the doctor's office and signed in and sat down in the waiting room the nurse called them back two minutes later. Emily's OBGYN Dr. Bethany Miller came in and put jelly onto Emily's stomach after looking around for a few minute she revealed that baby A was a boy and baby B was a girl after Emily cleaned off her stomach they walked home hand in hand. When they got home Damon got out the list of baby names they have been working on after looking through the ten girl names and the ten boy names they decide on baby A will be named Gavin Douglas Young and baby B will be named Abigail Eliza Young. The next topic they talked about was how to reveal her pregnancy to the entire world Emily suggest they pull a Beyonce since the MTV music awards were being held at the end of the month in Florida and Damon and Emily were going to perform a duet and Damon was nominated for four moon men awards one of the award was shared with Emily.

**Later that Month **

Hello welcome to the MTV music award here at The Ballroom at Church Street in southern Florida I'm your red carpet host Vanessa Hughes let get the show started. We have seen many stars but we are waiting for Damon and Emily Young they said on twitter that they had a big surprise announcement to make on the red carpet I just got a message in my ear they should be arriving any second. (In the limo) Emily started getting nervous they were about to reveal the pregnancy to the world Damon saw that Emily was nervous he put a hand on her shaking knee and told her everything was going to be alright. (Back on the red carpet) Vanessa: Emily and Damon young limo has just arrived Damon has just stepped out of the limo in his normal leather jacket and Emily is now out of the limo wearing a beautiful black or navy one shoulder dress empire waist . After hitting the carpet Emily and Damon were posing for photos Emily suddenly held onto her stomach and cradling her bump as she posed for the cameras and smiled the cameras start going crazy. Vanessa: looks like Emily has announced she is pregnant I will be interviewing them in a minute.

**Interview **

**Vanessa: **Welcome to the MTV music award Damon and Emily Young

**Damon:** thank you it is great to be here

**Vanessa: **congrats on the pregnancy you just announced how far along are you Emily?

**Emily: **Thank you I am almost 4 months along with twins

**Vanessa: **wow how did you guys hide it from the public?

**Damon: **It was not easy we will just say that

**Vanessa: **ok, on another note Damon how does it feel to be nominated for 4 awards tonight?

**Damon: **it's an honor I was nominated and Emily and I were nominated for our duet which we are going to be performing later in the show.

**Vanessa: **good luck tonight can't wait to hear the performance.

**Emily: **thank you

**Show **

Please welcome the hosts of the MTV music awards Jana Kramer and Naya Rivera

**Naya: **welcome to the MTV music awards you guys are in for a great night full of awards and great music

**Jana: **please welcome the first presenters of the night are Michelle Dockery and Zac Efron

(Jana and Naya leave the stage)

**Michelle:**the nominees for Best Male Video are….

Damon Young – Unplugged

Bruno Mars- When I was your man

Rascal flatts – Everyday

Easton Corbin- A little more country than that

Landon Austin- Sparks fly

Olly Murs- dance with me tonight

Alex Goot – the real you

**Zac: **the winner of Best Male Video is… Easton Corbin- A little more country than that

**Michelle: **Please welcome Damon and Emily Young performing everyday we also like to announce they have won the award for best duo/trio (after this Zac and Michele leave the stage)

You could have bowed out gracefully  
>But you didn't<br>You knew enough to know to leave well enough alone  
>But you wouldn't<br>I drive myself crazy trying to stay out of my own way  
>The messes that I make but my secrets are so safe<br>The only one who gets me yeah you get me  
>It's amazing to me how<br>Everyday  
>Everyday<br>Everyday you save my life  
>I come around all broken down and crowded out<br>And your comfort  
>Sometimes the place I go is so deep and dark and desperate<br>I don't know I don't know how  
>Everyday<br>Everyday  
>Everyday you save my life<br>Sometimes I swear I don't know if I'm coming or going  
>But you always say something without even knowing<br>That I'm hanging on to your words with all of my might  
>And it's alright, yeah I'm alright for one more night<p>

(After the performance Damon put his hand on Emily's bump)

Damon also won two awards which were Best Song of the summer and Breakthrough song


	7. Payson and Sasha's wedding

Emily traveled to Vermont to be the maid of honor in Payson Keeler and Sasha belov's wedding

**Wedding **

The wedding took place at the ponds at bottom valley. Sasha stood in front of the fairy light covered gazebo with his best man and two groomsmen .The wedding was going to be officiated by Alexandra Trippy a friend of Sasha and Payson. The Wedding Processional music which was an instrumental of mine by Taylor Swift the bridesmaid came down the aisle which were Becca Keeler (Payson's sister) and Heather (Payson's friend from H.S) the maid of honor was next to come down the aisle which was Emily Young formerly Kmetko. All of a sudden the music changed to an instrumental of next to me by Emeli Sande everyone stood up for the bride who was being walked down the aisle by Mark Keeler (Payson's father) . The ceremony started after Payson got to Sasha.

**Alexandra Trippy: **Friends and Families, we have been invited here today to share with Sasha Vanletin Belov and Payson Stella Keeler in a very important moment in their lives in the years they have been together, their love and understanding of each other has grown, and now they have decided to live their lives together as husband and wife.

**Sasha Belov: **I, Sasha Vanletin Belov take you Payson Stella Keeler to be my wife to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part.

**Payson Keeler: **I, Payson Stella Keeler take you Sasha Vanletin Belov to be my husband to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part.

**Alexandra Trippy: **The wedding ring is the outward and visible sign of an inward and spiritual bond which unites two loyal hearts in endless love. It is a seal of the vows of Sasha Vanletin Belov and Payson Stella Keeler have made to one another. Bless O God these rings that Sasha Vanletin Belov and Payson Stella Keeler, who give them, and who wear them, may ever abide in thy peace. Living together in unity, love and happiness for the rest of their lives.

**Sasha Belov: **Payson Stella Keeler I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you. With this ring, I thee wed.

**Payson Keeler: **Sasha Vanletin Belov I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you. With this ring, I thee wed.

**Alexandra Trippy: **By the powers vested in me by the State of Vermont I pronounce you Wife and Husband! You may kiss your bride. (Sasha kisses Payson) Ladies and gentleman for the first time I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Belov

The recessional music starts which was an instrumental of Dreams by Fleetwood Mac

**The reception **

The wedding reception took place at The Barn at Lang Farm. The emcee of the wedding introduced Mr. and Mrs. Belov for the first time is was time for their first dance which they choice to dance to find you there by We the kings after the first dance came the first speech of the night which was from Emily who was the maid of honor her speech went like this

Good Evening ladies and gentleman. For those of you who don't know me, I am Emily Young_who is Payson's maid of honor and I'd like to start by congratulating Mr. and , and thanking you all for being here today to celebrate the beginning of their marriage!_ When I look at Sasha and Payson I feel such a whirlwind of emotions? I know that Payson has found her true match and I know that theirs will be a marriage of long standing. My heart is bursting with love for you two today. I know you have a wonderful adventure ahead of you your marriage will last for decades to come.I met Payson when we both were training at the same gymnastics gym we weren't only teammates we were also friends. I want to note how beautiful you look today, and to tell you that this has truly been a special day for me and an honor for you to choice me as your maid of honor. Thank you for giving true meaning to the word friend. My greatest wish for the two of you is that through the years, your love for each other will deepen and grow. Years from now, may you look back on this day, your wedding day, as the day you loved each other the least. I wish you the very best in your marriage. Please raise your glasses while I toast to the bride and groom. Love one another and stand together. Take time to talk to one another. Put your love and your family first; your job and your hobbies second. May your love be like the wind, strong enough to move the clouds, soft enough to never hurt, but always never ending? So here's to love, laughter, and happily ever after. Cheers!

(After the speech Payson and Sasha gave Emily a big hug as Emily and Payson dried tears.)

After more speeches and dancing Payson and Sasha went off to their honeymoon in Hawaii when they came back nine months later they had twins a boy named Paul Robert and a girl named Katherine Melanie.


	8. Simon's Lawsuit

Emily, Damon, Isabella and Emily's aunt were at the airport on the way to Los Angeles they were going there because Emily and Damon have been summoned to testify in Simon's lawsuit trial which twenty former clients and their families of the clients which including Emily and Damon they all of them were seeking 15 million in damages . Emily and Damon had to testify the last day before the closing agreements and jury deliberation. Thursday morning Damon and Emily walked into court today they testified again Damon's former manager Simon. Emily was the first to be called up to testify she the first sits in the witness chair and got sworn in she looks at the jury and say, in a loud, clear voice, "I do." After that she puts her hands in her lap and waits for the Lawyer for the state who was Robert Manoukian to start asking questions.

**Robert Manoukian:** How do you know Mr. Bishop?

**Emily Kmetko: **Mr. Bishop was my boyfriend Mr. Damon Young's former music manager.

**Robert Manoukian: **when did the blackmail start?

**Emily Kmetko: **when Mr. Young's was on tour in New Zealand I received an email from Mr. Bishop saying that I had to break up with Mr. Young because I was ruining his image his music and his fan base If I didn't break up with him he was going let everyone know about Mr. Young and my daughter Isabella and my gymnastic s past and he would will also Mr. Young's ruin music career.

**Robert Manoukian: **Judge, I have no more Questions for .

Mr. Bishop's lawyers didn't have any questions for Emily. Emily left the witness stand and walked back to her seat in the back of the court house. Damon was called next for the Witness stand Damon got to the Witness stand and got sworn in he looks at the jury and say, in a loud, clear voice, "I do." After that he puts his hands in his lap and waits for the Lawyer for the state to start asking questions.

**Robert Manoukian: **Mr. Young How do you know Mr. Bishop?

**Damon Young: **Mr. Bishop was my former music manager.

**Robert Manoukian: **How did you find out about the blackmail going on with and Mr. Bishop?

**Damon Young: **I was at Mr. Bishop's Studio I told him I sent him lyrics I was working on Mr. Bishop told me to go to his office to look on his laptop for the email while I was looking I saw Emily Kmetko's email address I curiously opened the email and read it after reading it I printed it out and went to Mr. Bishop and asked him about the email after he explained it I told him I quit and ripped up my contract.

**Robert Manoukian: **Judge, I have no more Questions for Mr. Young.

Mr. Bishop's lawyers didn't have any questions for Damon. Damon left the witness stand and walked back to his seat in the back of the court house next to Emily .after the closing arguments it took the Jury four hours to come back with the verdict the judge told Simon Bishop to stand when the Jury foreman read the verdict he said the jury finds Mr. Bishop guilty of all the charges we sentence him to 6 years in jail and pay 15 million in damages to all the twenty former clients and their families. The cops put handcuffs on Mr. Bishop and led him out of the court house. Damon and Emily walked out of the court house and went back to their hotel where Isabella and Emily's aunt were they were both happy that Mr. Bishop was in jail and they could stop worrying about what he was going to do

**Note: I am not a lawyer and I do not know how lawsuit or trial are done **


	9. Damon's New Zealand tour

Hello Claudelands Arena in New Zealand I'm Damon young and this is my last show of my world tour thank you for coming out tonight I hope you enjoy the show. The first song I am going to sing for you is wait for you which was on my first album.

"I never felt nothing in the world like this before  
>Now I'm missing you and I'm wishing<br>You would come back through my door, ooh  
>Why did you have to go? You could've let me know<br>So now I'm all alone

Girl, you could have stayed but you wouldn't give me a chance  
>With you not around it's a little bit more than I can stand, ooh<br>And all my tears they keep running down my face  
>Why did you turn away?<p>

So why does your pride make you run and hide  
>Are you that afraid of me?<br>But I know it's a lie what you keep inside  
>This is not how you want it to be<p>

So baby, I will wait for you  
>'Cause I don't know what else I can do<br>Don't tell me I ran out of time  
>If it takes the rest of my life<p>

Baby, I will wait for you"

The second song I will be singing is your everything which I am dedicate to my beautiful girlfriend

"The first time I looked in your eyes I knew  
>that I would do anything for you<br>The first time you touched my face I felt  
>What I'd never felt with anyone else<br>I wanna give back what you've given to me  
>and I wanna witness all of your dreams<br>Now that you've shown me who I really am  
>I wanna be more than just your man<br>I wanna be the wind that fills your sails  
>Be the hand that lifts your veil<br>Be the moon that moves your tides  
>The sun comin' up in your eyes<br>Be the wheel that never rusts  
>Be the spark that lights you up"<p>

The next song I am going to sing is where we used to run

"Let's break away from what we know  
>Just say the word, just say go<br>No better time then now to make our move  
>Lets find a place to leave our shoes<br>Among the stars, they have no use  
>When I'm with you, when I'm with you<p>

I feel so weightless.  
>Let's fly where we used to run<br>Lets go where we've never gone  
>Lets dream what we've never done<br>And make a road where there wasn't one  
>Lets fly, let's fly, let's fly<br>Where we used to run, where we used to run  
>Let's break away from where we've been<br>Lets raise a sail and chase the wind"

The last song I am going to sing for you is one of the favorites it is entitled The A team

"White lips, pale face  
>Breathing in snowflakes<br>Burnt lungs, sour taste  
>Light's gone, day's end<br>Struggling to pay rent  
>Long nights, strange men<br>And they say  
>She's in the Class A Team<br>Stuck in her daydream  
>Been this way since 18<br>But lately her face seems  
>Slowly sinking, wasting<br>Crumbling like pastries"

Thank you for being a great audience my new album will be coming out early next year have a good night and get home safe.


	10. recording duet album

**Note:** there are Glee characters in this chapter

Damon started recording his new duet album at his new home studio which was a wedding gift from Emily's uncle and aunt. He had many amazing artist that he was going to work with on it including Emily. The album was going to be entitled my favorite duets. The first song to be recorded is a duet with Emily they would be singing dreaming under the same moon.

**Emily **_Damon __**together **_

_Take a chance, a leap of faith  
>Leave the nest<br>I guess that's how we've learned to fly  
>We spread our wings and rode the wind<br>You've chased your rainbows  
>I've chased mine<br>_**It's not always easy being this far apart  
>But don't you get the feeling<br>We're connected at the heart  
><strong>[Chorus:]  
><em><strong>And we're dreaming under the same moon<br>Under the same stars  
>I close my eyes, wishin'<br>I'm gonna see you soon  
>When I see that night sky glowin'<br>There's a peace I get from knowin'  
>That we're dreaming under the same moon<br>Under the same stars tonight**_

The second song was going to be Compass with Rachel Berry.

**Rachel **_Damon_ _**Together **_  
><em>Forgot directions on your way<br>Don't close your eyes don't be afraid  
>We might be crazy late at night<br>_**I can't wait till you arrive  
>Follow stars you'll be alright<br>You wanna give up 'cause it's dark  
><strong>_**We're really not that far apart  
>So let your heart sweetheart be your compass when you're lost<br>And you should follow it wherever it may go  
>When it's all said and done, you can walk instead of run<br>'Cause no matter what, you'll never be alone**_

_**You wanna give up 'cause it's dark  
>We're really not that far apart<br>**_

The third song was Fix You with Razor

**Damon** _Razor_ _**together **_

**When you try your best but you don't succeed  
>When you get what you want but not what you need<br>When you feel so tired but you can't sleep  
>Stuck in reverse<strong>

_When the tears come streaming down your face  
>When you lose something you can't replace<br>When you love someone but it goes to waste  
>Could it be worse?<em>

_**Lights will guide you home  
>And ignite your bones<br>I will try to fix you**_

_**High up above or down below  
>When you're too in love to let it go<br>But if you never try you'll never know  
>Just what you're worth<strong>_

The next song he was going to recorded today was Do you love me with Noah "puck" Puckerman

**Damon** _Noah_ _**together **_

**Girl, I can't believe you drive me hanging by a thread  
>Every time you need me you're just messing with my head<br>Well, if you love me then you love me, baby let me know  
>And if you don't why don't you leave me, baby let me go<strong>

_You been twisting me inside out  
>The girl you know I feel like I've been waiting for a lifetime<br>That you might come around_

_**Do you love me baby? 'Cause I'm going crazy  
>Let me know girl if you feel me breaking down<br>If you want me tonight I'll be right by your side  
>If you don't then I'll be leaving right now<strong>_

The last song he was going to record today was two is better than one with Emily

**Damon **_Emily __**Together **_

**I remember what you wore on the first day  
>You came into my life and I thought, hey<br>You know this could be something**

_'Cause everything you do and words you say  
>You know that it all takes my breath away<br>And now I'm left with nothing_

**So maybe it's true  
>That I can't live without you<br>And maybe two is better than one**

_**But there's so much time  
>To figure out the rest of my life<br>And you've already got me coming undone  
>And I'm thinking two is better than one<strong>_

_**I remember every look upon your face  
>The way you roll your eyes, the way you taste<br>You make it hard for breathing**_

When he released the album it landed number 1 on the charts earning Damon three Grammy nominations.

**Songs used **

Dreaming under the same moon- Julianne and Derek Hough

Compass- Lady antebellum

Fix you- Coldplay

Do you love me- Ballas Hough band

Two is better than one- boys like girls with Taylor swift


	11. birth of twins part 1

Five months after telling the world she was pregnant with twins Emily was asleep when she was woken up around midnight by a gush she woke Damon after realizing her water broke. Damon got up and went to the guest room where Emily's aunt was and told her that they were on the way to the hospital and to watch Isabella. While Damon was doing that Emily called her OBGYN Dr. Bethany Miller who was now on the way to the hospital. When they arrived at the hospital Emily was dilated 4 cm both babies head were facing down so she could have a natural birth. At 3 am she was dilated 8 cm the doctor said another 2 hours until she could push. At 4:59 she started pushing at 5:03 am baby A came out a six pound five ounce boy they named Gavin Douglas Young four minutes late at 5:07 baby B came out a five pound six ounce girl they named Abigail Eliza Young was born they were both completely health and normal.

**Around 1 pm the same day **

Emily, Damon and the twins were moved into a private suite with lots of security so no paparazzi or visitors who weren't family or friends to try to get photos of them. Emily's aunt and uncle brought Isabella to meet her new brother and sister. also to visit was Payson and Sasha who flew up when they found out that Emily was in labor they were going to be Abigail and Gavin's godparents. When all the visitors left Damon got into the hospital bed with Emily and took Abigail out of her left arm to hold her while Gavin was in Emily's right arm. They talked about the magazine offers they were getting to show the public then twins they were not sure if they wanted to do that or not Emily said if they did it they were going to donate the money to their charity called Broadway for kids.

Two days later under the cover of darkness Emily, Damon and the twins left the hospital and avoided the paparazzi and made it safely home where they were now a family of 5 not 3


	12. birth of twins part 2

When the twins were a month old Damon and Emily decide to take up the people magazine offer they were going to donate the money to charity which was called Broadway for kids.

Two days later they arrive at the studio under the cover of darkness with Isabella and the twins they were going to be working with fame photographer after getting the cover shot for the magazine which was Emily holding Abigail on the left of the coach Damon holding Gavin on the right of the coach and Isabella in the middle of them. After the photos were taken Emily and Damon put Abigail and Gavin in their car seat and Isabella a coloring book and a snack. Emily and Damon sat down for an interview with people's reporter named Annika Robertson.

**Interview**

Annika: Damon how is life going?

Damon: Occasionally, I can't even believe my life is mine. Amazing little family, super fun job, cozy little house I am thankful for all of it.

Annika: How are the twins doing and how is Isabella doing?

Emily: the twins are great they are starting to get their own serrate personality Gavin is the laid back one like his father but not a crier and Abigail is a mommy's girl she like to sleep but like looking around at new surroundings but she has a set of lungs on her . Isabella is great she wants to start doing Broadway shows she loves singing and dancing.

Annika: what is your one piece advice you will be giving your children?

Damon: If you focus on what you want and you persevere, chances are you succeed. You know, that's what I found. It might not be in acting - it might be in business, financing, it might be in the arts, it might be in anything. But it's all about focusing and being inspired."

After the interview was done they left through the backdoor of the studio under an umbrella just in case paparazzi were nearby which they weren't lucky next week the magazine came out with a huge suggest.


End file.
